Naruto's Daughter
by raider93
Summary: Naruto's trip with Jiraiya took a LITTLE longer (like seven years) then originally planned, and just wait until he shows everyone his surprise! Naruto's got a daughter!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Naruto, but if wishes were real I'd have a million bucks as well... (do not own it...)

Naruto Returns

Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya took a little longer than anyone expected. It has now been seven years since he left instead of the original three that everyone had been planning for and _no one_ inside of Konoha has seen him since. _Not_ to say that he has been doing nothing but gallivanting across the Elemental Nations without a care in the world…

No, much has occurred since his trip began. Three years in he fought against Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara from Akatsuki alongside his teacher when Gaara was captured. Though, he still had the Ichibi removed Gaara was saved when Granny Chiyo sacrificed her life to reanimate him. By the time Konoha's team had arrived to assist in the rescue Naruto and Jiraiya had left already.

Since that incident Naruto fought with Akatsuki off and on for another two and a half years until he had eradicated all of them. In the final fight against Sasuke and Madara (Obito) Uchiha Much was lost…

Jiraiya was crippled even further than the loss of his left arm in a fight against Pein and now wears an artificial right leg. After the battle Naruto had him to return to Konoha where Tsunade forced him to retire as an active shinobi and he now sits as an advisor among Konoha's counsel, though he still gets knocked around by Tsunade whenever he does his 'research'.

Madara may have been slain in the end, but Sasuke was another matter. Using the last of his strength he used the eye he had gotten from Madara to use a space/time jutsu to teleport away to safety. Sasuke had lost both of his eyes during the fighting before Madara had performed a quick transplanting jutsu to give Sasuke his one Sharingan right as Naruto decapitated him. Sasuke lost his right arm below the elbow just as he teleported away, and Naruto has been looking for him ever since.

Naruto spent the remaining year and a half destroying any remnants of Akatsuki and finding proper hosts for the other seven bijuu (Killer B and Hachibi were the only other jinchuuriki pairing to survive), training to become even stronger, and taking care of someone important to him…

* * *

-A Saturday Evening Seven Years After Naruto Left-

"Did you hear? Jiraiya-sama says that Naruto is finally coming back! He should be here within the week!" an excited Ino said to those around her. She was talking with the rest of the Konoha Eleven who had all started gathering at a local hibachi steakhouse every weekend, when they were not on missions, to give each other updates on what had been happening with them.

-Pause-

* * *

-FYI- :P

Sakura now ran the hospital alongside Shizune. Ino was working with her father Inoichi at the Torture and Interrogation Department. Shikamaru had taken his seat as Clan Head and was also in charge of the foreign affairs office, which made Temari happy since that meant she got to see her fiancé more often. Kiba, Choji, and Lee had started working as a reconnaissance team since most of the others had various duties to attend to, luckily they had finally gotten Lee to calm down some, although he still liked to spout off nonsense about his "FLAMES OF YOUTH!" every once in a while. Shino had become a member of Anbu, not that he would really say much about it (not that he said much anyways…). Tenten and Neji had also joined Anbu, but they would at least talk about the fun they had on old missions with everyone, of course they got to talk a lot more when they had gotten married the previous year! Hinata had finally proven herself to her father and taken up her title as Clan Head of the Hyuga and now taught at the academy.

* * *

-Play-

"Are you serious?!"

"It's been ages since we've seen him!"

"I wonder wh-what N-Naruto-k-kun looks like now…"

"Man… just when I thought things couldn't get any more troublesome. Still, it'll be nice to see him, especially to see how strong he's gotten…"

"I am betting his FLAMES OF YOUTH are burning BRIGHTER than ever!"

"I can't wait to see him!"

(Order spoken: Kiba-Tenten-Hinata-Shikamaru-Lee-Sakura… just in case you were wondering)

"Are you sure that's what Jiraiya said Ino? The last time someone said Naruto was on his way back was after he beat Sasuke and Madara, the time before was when he saved Gaara, and the time before was when he was supposed to come back," said a slightly irritated but extremely hopeful Sakura. She had essentially lost one of her teammates for good almost eight years previous when Sasuke had abandoned the village, not being able to see her only other teammate in seven years made her a little touchy anytime she thought he would be coming back. The first thing she planned on doing to the baka was hitting him over the head and yelling at him, "What took so damn long?!"

"She's telling the truth Sakura," said Neji, "I was guarding the room at the time when I heard Jiraiya telling Tsunade."

Ino continued the telling, "When Tsunade asked him how he knew he said they had kept in contact through their toad summons, heheh… Then she punched him through the building since he wouldn't tell her anymore on top of not letting her know they were in touch the whole time."

"I know what you mean," said Shikamaru, "Even official correspondence between Naruto and the village has been all but non-existent for almost three years, so if Jiraiya knew what he was up to he should have let us know. As far as the Information Department has been able to figure out ever since his fight with Madara he has essentially disappeared, he only shows up on their radar once or twice a year. It's been a total drag hearing them gripe about it to Foreign Affairs."

Kiba snickered and everyone looked at him, "I wonder what he'll do when he realizes he's still a Genin?!" Everyone burst into pure laughter, even Shino gave a hearty chuckle…

* * *

-Six Days Later, Mid-Morning"

Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting in their seats at the gate guard hut feeling utterly bored. They, like all of the other shinobi of the village, had been excited when the rumor went out that Naruto was on his way back, but as the week wore on their excitement was waning. It didn't help that the mood was spoiled slightly by the regular citizens who hadn't heard even half of what Naruto had done and thus thought of him as a demon still.

That's probably why they didn't recognize the man who had just stepped up to them. He was 6'1" with blonde hair, had three faded whisker marks on each cheek, and was heavily muscled (but with a runner's body). He wore white cargo pants stuffed with scrolls with a dark orange sleeveless shirt over his mesh t-shirt. On top of that was a sleeveless light gray cloak with a red fire pattern trimming on the bottom and had 'Will of Fire' written down then back. Not that you could see the writing what with a slightly moving bundle covering it…

"I need to see your identification, and your reason for visiting," yawned out a bored Kotetsu while he was scratching his scar through the bandage on his face.

"Sorry about that, I knew I forgot to put something on this morning," the man said. Smirking as he pulled out a long black Leaf hitai-ate that reached down to his mid back. Doing this got Izumo to look up and pay attention to what the guy was doing.

Recognition slowly dawning on his face he said, "You're…," but he didn't get to finish as the disappeared in a gust of leaves using shunshin to leave the gate area in favor of going further on. It had been seven years since he was home and he was too happy to wait around.

"Who was that?" asked a confused Kotetsu.

"You BAKA! That was…"

"I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEE!" yelled out the man from on top of the tallest building within a block of the gates announcing to everyone in the village that Naruto Uzumaki (-Namikaze (not that anyone but him and Jiraiya knew that part… yet)) was finally back at the place he had been born and raised at. This was followed by a small cry from the bundle on his back…


	2. Story Time Revelations

**_A/N: Sorry that the story seems so slow right now, but it needs a lot of background info before it can really get going. Also, responses to the first few reviews every chapter will be posted at the bottom of the following on so, READ AND REVIEW! XP_**

_Disclamer: Don't own Naruto..._

* * *

Story Time / Revelations

It took all of ten minutes before all of the Konoha Eleven, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya to appear at the gates of Konoha immediately looking for their number one knuckleheaded ninja. Tsunade was shouting at Izumo and Kotetsu demanding to know where Naruto was at, Anko was threatening them with her snakes to tell everything they knew, and everyone else were just wondering which poor Chunin would break first.

"What's up Sakura?" someone asked her.

"We heard that Naruto was back so we…..NARUTO!" she yelled with joy before hitting him over the head and continuing, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG!?"

Upon hearing her everyone turned around to see their long gone friend with looks of happiness on their faces. That was also when they heard a baby cry out.

"Damn it all, and I just got her back to sleep too," Naruto sighed as he pulled a baby girl from the carrier on his back (don't remember what those things are called, but picture they baby high on his back facing the same direction he is).

"Naruto… Whose kid is that?" asked a confused Tsunade.

"Can't you tell by the hair? This is my baby girl Bara (means rose) Uzumaki."

Everyone, except Jiraiya who already knew about Bara, face planted in disbelief.

"W-w-wh-when did you h-ha-have Bara-chan Naruto-kun?" asked a stuttering Hinata while picking herself off of the ground. She was ashamed that after all these years she still stuttered whenever it came to Naruto.

"She turned six months old last week. She's my heart and joy now, and she sure knows it. Isn't that right my little rose (note: there is a difference between calling her Bara and rose, it has to do with the grammar)? Yes it is!" Hearing the man they had all heard so many stories of powerful fights about using baby talk towards his daughter made all of the guys present sweat drop while all the girls had hearts in their eyes.

"So, if you're the father then who is her mother Naruto-san?" Shizune questioned.

Naruto faltered, his face showing anguish for a moment before he went back to amusing Bara by letting her play with his long forelocks while he answered slowly, "…That's a discussion best saved for another time… Just know that Kara was the most wonderful person in the whole world…" No one missed the way he talked about her in the past tense.

"If you don't mind could we all go talk in your office Baa-chan? There are some things I need to get worked out for around here so that Bara can be safe." Nodding her head Tsunade led the way to the HokageTower while everyone kept asking Naruto questions about what he'd been doing or if they could hold Bara. He quickly answered any of the questions that weren't awkward, like when Kiba asked if he'd started copying Jiraiya's 'research' habits. That got a slap across the back of his head from Ino who said that maybe she needed to warn the local onsens in the area about him. Naruto did refuse to let anyone hold Bara, he wouldn't say exactly why, he just smiled saying she cries a lot when he isn't the one holding her.

When they finally reached her office Tsunade turned to Naruto, who had sat down holding Baka in his lap, and said, "Alright gaki...spill it."

"Spill what Baa-chan?" Naruto asked with an innocent smile.

"You know **_damn_** well what gaki!"

Bara started to cry again making Naruto act silly for her pleasure to make her calm down again. When he looked up all the girls had hearts in their eyes again making him sweat drop before Tenten started, "What kept you so long Naruto? I mean, yah there's Bara-chan and all, but that shouldn't have kept you so long."

Naruto sat still for a full minute thinking about how he wanted to start. "You've all heard about the fight me and the old pervert had against Madara and Sasuke a while back, right?" Receiving nods all around he continued, "Well what Jiraiya didn't tell you was that there was another person there fighting beside us. Actually, without her I'm pretty sure we both would have died."

Everyone was shocked, staring between Naruto and Jiraiya. The one of the two most powerful shinobi alive was saying that they both would have died during the most important battle for all of the elemental nations in living memory if not for another. More importantly, another they had never heard of.

"That person was Kara Umi… Bara's mother." Naruto paused for another minute; he didn't really want to remember all of what happened afterwards. Sure there were many happy points along the way, but they were marred irreparably by the most horrible day he had ever had immediately following the best day in his memory.

"Anyways, after Bara was born I was still running around taking out the last few dregs of Akatsuki I could find. I was trying to find if they could put me on Sasuke's trail… but I never had much luck there. I was leaving Bara with Kara's adoptive father Ren Umi while running around, but he passed away from age and heart ache about two months ago. Since then I've just been wandering around still looking for candidates for the other bijuu until I realized I was close to home and thought I would settle down for a while."

"Speaking of the other bijuu," Tsunade started, "what do you think you're doing just giving those away? Those could have been major military assets to Konoha! What makes you think…"

"Maybe because I'm the only one who understands them!" Naruto retorted, clearly irritated. "The only person who could ever truly understand a bijuu is a jinchuuriki, and the only person who would be able to pick out an appropriate jinchuuriki is another one! That's why I've been doing it. B just started making his bad raps saying that it would be too much work for him to bother with, so it was left to me," he finished with a sigh.

"So what did you end up doing with them?" Neji asked.

"Shukaku (Ichibi-1) has found a new partner in Suna where Gaara is training them. Matatabi (Nibi-2) is sealed in a temporary container in Kumo where B and Gyuki (Hachibi-8) are still looking for a new partner for it. Isobu (Sanbi-3) found its jinchuuriki in Kiri, though they have isolated themselves from the village a bit. Apparently they like their privacy _a lot_. I asked Son Goku (Yonbi-4) if he had any place he preferred living at and he said he'd like to be back in Iwa, and I only just found him a partner a couple weeks ago."

Pausing to think for a minute, he started again skipping out of order which made the others wonder why, "Saiken (Rokubi-6) and Chomei (Nanabi-7) are sealed in temporary containers with me still, but I plan on letting Chomei go back to Taki. Saiken doesn't really care where it goes, so I'm thinking of placing it in Ame. I figured that would be a deterrent to the other nations using it as a fighting ground. That way children growing up there wouldn't go through the hell that turned Nagato into the monster he became…"

"That actually makes sense, but what about the five tails?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well you see, Kokuo (Gobi-5) and Kurama (Kyubi-9) actually get along pretty well, what with one being a dog spirit and the other a fox. So when I asked it where it wanted to go it said it wanted to stay near Kurama… Kara had been helping me figure out where to place the others so she and I talked about where Kokuo could go for quite a while…"

Naruto paused for this next bit. NO ONE, not even Jiraiya, knew about where he and Kara had decided to put Kokuo. It had caused them to fight over it for over a month while she was pregnant before he agreed. After all, what better place was there to raise a jinchuuriki than beside another? "I ended up sealing Kokuo in Bara about an hour after she was born."

You could have heard a pin drop inside the office when Naruto said that. Shocked didn't even begin to cover the feelings running through everyone at that point. Naruto, who had had the most horrible childhood imaginable because of his jinchuuriki status had just said that his daughter now shared his fate…

"It's not as bad as you all think. With me getting along with Kurama now and Kokuo behaving itself I'll be able to train her to converse with it properly. That way she'll never have to worry about it trying to overpower her will," he continued quickly"

"But Naruto," Anko started scared for the child, "what about her life with the villagers. It would have already been hard what with you being her father. If they knew about this it would be even worse."

"That's why **_no one_** here is going to say anything to the village. I'll tell her when I feel she's ready; the village can be told after she becomes a Chunin if she decides to become a shinobi. Oh yah, I almost forgot. If I find anyone harassing her because she's my daughter or because of Kokuo, I'll torture them until they beg me for death. Then I'll keep it up for a little longer until my anger is sated before I finally finish them off," Naruto finished with an innocent looking smile.

You could hear practically everyone in the room gulp down their fear. Naruto, however, could hear Kurama laughing its ass off at his response. It felt the same way as its container about what it considered one of its kits being hurt. That's probably why they were so in sync about how they would treat any person stupid enough to harm one of the only humans it had ever cared about since the Rikudo Sennin had passed away.

Kakashi gave his eye smile as he tried to ease the tension in the room, "So what do you plan on doing now that you're back Naruto?"

"That's easy. I'm gonna buy back my parents' house and move in." Jiraiya shot him a look asking if he actually planned on announcing that now. Naruto showed nothing on his face but it was obvious to the old man that that was exactly what he was doing.

"You finally found out who your parents are?" Asuma and Kurenai asked in unison, causing the first to look down with a blush and the latter to wish she was holding their son Hiruzen (named after his grandfather, the Sandaime, he is almost four years old at this point).

"You may not have known my mother Kushina, but you should at least be able to recognize who my father is by now," he said while pointing a thumb over at the Yondaime Hokage's picture on the wall.

Everyone gasped thinking _How could we have been so stupid!? It's practically been staring us in the face since he was a child!_

* * *

**There you have it! Naruto's back, everyone knows who his is and he's got a daughter named Bara (Rose). I'll try and update the story weekly from now on, so the chapters my be kind of small like the past two (3.5 pages roughly). I WILL NOT post something that ends with no sort of closing for a chapter, that's just shitty writting. (Note: a cliffhanger like how this one ended IS NOT a shitty ending, it is a startegic ending done to make readers come back ;D)**

**To evil-pain: **Don't worry, I thought about parring him with Hinata at first, but like you realized I've grown tired of that combo... Not that it's a bad one, I just don't see this story going that way.

**To dbzsotrum9:** I understand the Namikaze name was not a clan name, however, since Uzushiogakure fell the Uzumaki name sort of faded from public knowledge. The Namikaze name was extremely well known due to Minato's efforts durring the 3rd Shinobi War and the sealing of the Kyubi, not tomention where I come from children take on the father's name so that's what's gonna happen. And yes, Kara Umi is my OC (So are Bara and Ren). Who else would come up with a name that means '_from the ocean_' (hint hint).

**To KnightOfZaku:** Thanks for the review! Sorry that I didn't use your ideas for the mom but I already had Kara figured out along with her entire background which you'll hear more about latter.

**READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD**


	3. Planning?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...unfortunately...

* * *

Planning…?

-Sunrise the following morning-

His alarm clock going off Naruto picked it up and threw it out his window sending it sailing across Konoha. He was tired, grumpy, and didn't want the damn thing waking Bara up. She had already been awake far too late into the night and they both needed their sleep.

* * *

_After spending three hours getting the office full of shinobi to finally calm down and listen to him, Naruto had gotten them all to agree to keeping quite about his parentage. It wasn't that he didn't want people to know, he just wanted to find the right way to tell the village._

_"After all," he had said, "what would you do if the __**demon**__ you had cursed since its birth suddenly announced that the hero who had stopped it from destroying everything you loved was the father of that same demon's reincarnation?"_

_That had made them all stop their squabbling for a bit. While most of the shinobi forces had had their views of him changed by his feats, there where still those who cursed him for the death of the Yondaime._

_The civilians didn't even know hardly anything about what he had done during his training excursion, so they had hardly changed their opinions of him at all. This was obvious to Naruto as he walked through the village the previous day when most would glare at him if they didn't still mutter things like "demon" or "monster" under their breaths as he walked by._

_None would dare confront him openly, not with the others around him, but the waves of hatred rolling off of them were easier to see than the sun in the sky. It was only when one of them had called Bara "the demon's spawn," after the meeting in the office that Naruto had reacted at all to the hostility._

_Naruto created a shadow clone to hold Bara as he then proceeded to force the man to bite the end of his tongue off, which he then cauterized with a quick fire jutsu._

_"That should help you think about what you say to innocent children," he said before throwing the man back towards his stall all the while wearing a fake smile on his face._

* * *

"Probably scared them all with that one… Ah well, bastards needed to learn a little respect," Naruto said to himself as he got up. Making Bara and himself some breakfast, oatmeal with blueberries for himself and a bottle of warm milk for Bara when she woke up, he started to think about all that had happened the previous day. Tsunade had been more than willing to make the arrangements for him to by his father's house, but had asked how he would afford it.

_"You do realize that Akatsuki was made up of S-Class criminals, each with enormous bounties on their heads…right?" _he had asked.

Thinking on that made him chuckle because she had then asked how much money he actually had. Realizing she was implying taking out a loan so she could go gamble he had simply said he had enough. This, of course, made everyone else burst into laughter as she huffed and turned away.

Of course she turned back as soon as Bara had giggled having found Tsunade's face to be as funny as her father's. After another round of denying all requests to hold Bara from the women present it became obvious to them that Naruto was something of an overprotective father.

The incident with the stall manager had only reinforced that point of view. When Naruto had looked at Tsunade expecting some kind of reprimand she had merely shrugged. He had been so busy focusing on the man he hadn't seen Tsunade about to do something similar before he got to him. Turns out, she really doesn't like people being mean to children!

Hearing Bara start to cry he went to her crib which he had placed beside his bed for now so that he could feed her. It felt strange for him to be walking through his new home having only ever lived in his small apartment.

The place sat on a three and a half acre lot with three buildings all in the traditional Japanese style construction being long and low with low sloping roofs. The smallest was a guest house large enough for three or four to stay at comfortably; the next was a dojo like facility with seals on all of the surfaces to allow it to repair itself from the damages caused by training.

The largest was the main house having three bedrooms, a large kitchen, a sitting room with a small fireplace, two bathrooms, and a dining room. The largest difference from this building and the others was that it also had a basement. Its entrance was hidden by a tatami mat and was large enough for an office and a small storage room.

Most of the buildings were bare for now, Naruto having 'helped' the previous owner move out rather quickly the evening before, but the gardens were anything but. There was a karesansui (sand) garden with intricate designs drawn in it surrounded by a small manmade stream meant for meditation. A small garden comprised of nothing but white roses stood nearby. Others surrounded the small compound being meant for private discussions, while there was a large open area with an ancient oak in the center in-between the three building.  
The whole place was surrounded by a three meter tall one meter thick guard wall that was covered in so many security seals it put the Hyuga compound's security to shame. Needless to say, the previous tenant had not been very happy about his sudden expulsion from his grounds and was constantly yelling about his home being stolen. Naruto had simply turned an emotionless face upon the man and asked, _"Is there a problem? If so, I'm sure I can find a hole somewhere for you to hide in."_ Not understanding what he was being told entirely, and far too scared to try and figure it out he had run from the premises.

**_Hey kit. What's the plan?_**

_Whatever could you mean Kurama?_ Naruto thought as he started feeding Bara.

**_STOP PLAYING THE FOOL! You may be able to pull that shit around the others, but I know you better than that… How the f*ck do you plan to get control of this shit-hole? I know you've been planning this for a while but I can't see the details asshole!_**

_Oh, I've got a couple ideas in mind… the easiest would be to become Hokage. I'll probably just go for that route, but I still plan on having fun along the way._

**_And the council? The shinobi half may support you, but the civilians will probably oppose you. Let's not forget the Restoration Act once they find out whose son you are…_**

_Yah, well they can kiss my ass for all I care about them. I'll handle the Restoration Act when it comes up, but I'll be damned if I'll be put in to some arranged marriage, let alone three of them! Kara was the only one who ever felt right by my side and I plan on honoring her memory._

_IF, and that's a BIG IF, I ever marry again, it will be because it feels right._

**_Well aren't we the little romantic? _**Kurama cackled, pissing Naruto off a little.

_Screw you! She was the only one you ever approved of… I'd have thought you wouldn't have wanted me to get together with some random chick._

**_Aaahhhh… Yah, I don't kit. Surprisingly, I actually like you now, and I liked Kara too. Just… take care of your own kit, before anyone else take care of your own…_**

_I know that Kurama… I'd just like to make the rest apart of my own as well. I'll talk to you later, Bara needs to be changed._

**_Behave kit…_**

Naruto took Bara to get cleaned up and dressed for the day. Like any clueless single father he dressed her in a gaudy baby outfit that made her look like an orange fox, complete with a tail and a little hood with ears.

"Don't you look cute, my little Bara-chan," he said while making a face to get her laughing. "I suppose it's time to get to work." Placing her in the basinet he dressed quickly before putting her on his back. Walking out of his new home he made sure the security seals were activated before walking towards the Hokage tower.

It was time to get control of this place…

* * *

**A/N: Again, I know it seems slow but from here on it will pick up a bit... most likely... Anyways, I need a quick question answered, I can go one of two ways for this story. a)Focus on Naruto becoming... ok I'll admit it, in the end he'll become Hokage, but their will be a lot before that and a lot after. b)Timeskip directly to Bara graduating from the academy and focus on her. I have a plan to go with either path but was wondering what you all thought...**

**daniel 29: **Thank you SOOOO much. It was driving me crazy trying to remember that those things were called basinets!

**imsabbel:** A/N won't happen often inside the story, trust I don't care for them either but they're necessary sometimes. And he didn't seal the Gobi in Bara just because, actually, if you read between the lines, you can see that it was Kara who came up with the idea. Naruto only agreed to it because it would 1) keep both bijuu calm...er and 2) just ike his father, he didn't feel it was right of him to force the position on other children if he wasn't willing to do the same with his own child.

**To everyone else:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They are what make me sit here at night ignoring my keylime pie to write this story. :P

Also, as for future pairings, he will end up with a new wife, but I'm trying to decide if it will be more than one. There will be no more than three! The one is confirmed (to me) but I'd like your opinions on the matter as well. (He WILL NOT be paired with Hinata, Sakura, or Tenten.)

**So until next time... READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :P**


	4. New Sensei?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... yet. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

New Sensei?

-Hokage office-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M STILL A GENIN?!" Naruto screamed at Tsunade while wondering what the hell he was going to do now…

"Exactly like I said," Tsunade responded, trying and failing to hide her smirk, "outside of war time a promotion can not be given on ability alone. You have to pass the necessary exams to be promoted, and since you failed your first Chunin exam you're still a scrawny little Genin!"

_All my plans thrown out the window… because of a stupid technicality! _Naruto raged inside. "So what am I supposed to do now? Everyone else is Chunin or Jounin already... how would I even take the exams? They're supposed to be done in three man teams!" He yelled out in his frustration. This time making Bara cry out as well.

Stopping what he was doing to comfort her, Tsunade smiled and replied, " I'm not sure what we'll do about you're team just yet, but the Chunin exams aren't for a couple months, so until then you'll just have to stick to D and C rank missions until then. I suppose I'll have to put a Jounin in charge of you for now with those…" "What do you mean? I thought if anyone would be put over me it would be Kakashi-sensei. Why can't I just work with him?"

"Because he is no longer capable of being a Genin instructor." "What? What's that supposed to mean? Kakashi-sensei is one of the most capable shinobi I know of."

"Exactly! Which is why I have reinstated him into his old position as the head of Anbu."

"Well…crap… So who am I getting stuck with then?" Naruto asked while he bounced Bara up and down on his knee lightly.

"It's not YOU who is stuck with ME. It's ME that got stuck with YOU! Seriously Tsunade! What did I do to piss you off this time to get you to take me away from my favorite job?" asked the co-head of the T & I Department Anko Mitarashi.

"Simple, you were the first one who responded to the message I sent out to the available Jounin," Tsunade said with an innocent look.

"Yah! A message that said free dango to the first who showed up in your office last night! You didn't say that the reason it was free was 'cuz the real cost would be babysitting a Genin!"

"Hey I resent that! Babysitting is hard work! Besides, it's not like I even need someone there to watch over me. I can handle myself on just about any kind of mission. Can't I just do this by myself Baa-chan?" Naruto ducked the paperweight heading towards his head.

"First off, only Bara can call me that! Secondly, NO YOU CAN'T! To be allowed to take the Exams you have to be recommended for it by your Jounin instructor, and since Kakashi is no longer able to fulfill that role you need a new one to judge your progress and recommend you," she replied.

"Great, just great... I go through hell and worse to get to where I am today, and now I'm back at square one!" Naruto sighs while dropping his head.

Bara laughs at the pouting face he is making which cheers him up as he looks into her smiling face. "So how are we supposed to do this?" he asks.

"First I'm gonna have to test your abilities to see what level you're at. Then I'll either train you up, or just start us out on missions right away," Anko replied.

_This is gonna be SOO much fun…not._ Naruto thought with a sigh.

* * *

-About an hour later, Training Ground Seven-

"Come on! This isn't some kind of show, why are you all even here?!" Naruto yelled out in frustration while looking out at who was gathered at the edge of the clearing.

"'Cuz we all heard that the Great and Almighty ninja Naruto was being tested by Konoha's Snake Mistress. You couldn't pay us to not watch this fight!" yelled out Sakura.

Naruto sweat dropped and groaned while looking upon everyone that had been in the office the day before. True, Kakashi, Tenten, Neji, and Shino were hiding with their **hidden shadow jutsu**, but Naruto could easily sense them with the nature chakra he was beginning to channel.

They had 'accidentally' run into them all while on their way to the training grounds.

Several of the girls held hopeful looks in their eyes, wanting to be the one that Naruto let watch over Bara while he was sparring. Their hope was crushed though when Naruto created a **shadow clone** to play with Bara on a blanket he had pulled out and lain next to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

With a bored look on his face Naruto took his place across from Anko with his hands in his pockets not even bothering to get into a taijutsu stance. This, of course, pissed Anko off causing her to yell out, "What? Think I'm not worth even getting prepared for?!" "It's not that… It's just that I've already won…"

"Wha…" Anko stopped as she felt cold steel against her neck. Turning her head slightly she saw a smirking Naruto looking into her face.

"Shinobi rule number 17, always be aware of your surroundings…" the clone said before poofing into smoke. _I couldn't even sense him!_

"Ha! Maybe you'd have been right if the match had started! Don't think I'll let you get that close again." Anko returned with a cocky attitude. Inside all she could think was _oh f*ck, oh f*ck, oh f*ck, oh F*CK!_

"Fine, I guess it's time for round two then… Call it Baa-chan." "The match between Anko Mitarashi and Naruto Uzumaki will now… BEGIN!" Tsunade yelled out after dropping her hand and jumping back beside Bara and Naruto's clone.

_I need to end this quick before he gets too serious. I'm not stupid enough to think I can beet the person who finally killed Madara Uchiha in a drawn out fight. I'll have to surprise him with an overwhelming attack that he can't defend from… _Anko thought while rushing towards him from his side while she had a clone she had made without hand-signs rush him from the front.

_I wonder if I should have the pork or vegetable Ramen for lunch today…_ Naruto thought.

"**Hidden Shadow Snake Jutsu**!" Anko yelled out when she was ten feet from Naruto. About a dozen snakes shot forth from her sleeves all heading straight for him.

Naruto just looked over at the snake before saying quietly, "**Haoshoku Haki Jutsu**."

The snakes immediately fell to the ground twitching; nearly everyone in the clearing was close to passing out from the shear force of KI being emitted from Naruto. Only Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Bara who was being protected by Naruto's clone from the force were unaffected.

* * *

-With Jiraiya and Tsunade-

"What in the world is that Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked turning to him.

"Something Naruto picked up from a pirate he ran across during our travels once. Nearly anyone with enough Chakra can emit KI towards another, but the way he's doing it right now focuses it not on the general area of the one he wants affected, but directly at any target in the immediate vicinity," he said.

"How is that any different?" "Simple, instead of his opponent getting a general feeling of his KI, they are getting the full force of it directed at him. It makes it so that if you weren't strong enough you would immediately pass out from the pressure. It takes a certain kind of mind to be able to do it, and Naruto is even stronger with it than the pirate that taught him it. I've seen him take out over a hundred bandits with that attack alone in the span of seconds. The only people it won't affect are those close to his own level of power."

"That's a scary thought…"

"You're telling me. After all, he's holding back right now, normally I'd at least be feeling sick to my stomach right now…"

* * *

-Back to the Fight-

_What is this? I feel like I want to run away screaming I'm so scared! Wait, what's wrong with him?_

Naruto held his hand to his mouth as he started coughing up some blood. "Well damn, looks like I'm still not strong enough to handle that anymore. F*cking Sasuke and his **Tsukuyomi** messing with my damn head. I haven't been able to do some of my more powerful attacks since that fight…" he muttered.

"I'll give you one chance to forfeit before I get serious Anko. I really don't want to hurt you…"

"Awe…. Aren't you a little sweetie," Anko said while shivers went down her spine. _This fight hasn't lasted even a full minute and it feels like he's already won!_ "Maybe another time kiddy, but I've got to beat you here and now. **Multi Hidden Shadow Snake Jutsu**!" Anko yelled out while directing them to surround and bind Naruto who just stood there not even seeming to move.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" **Anko yelled out after flashing through some hand-signs. A roaring inferno of a forty foot tall fountain of flames erupted from her mouth forming into a snarling dragon that seemed to fly through the air towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry Anko…" Naruto said just before the dragon engulfed him in its flames. Everyone held their breaths, most worried for him, but Jiraiya and Kakashi who had read his lips were wondering what he was going to do next.

Anko was panting hard while waiting for the smoke to clear, her snakes having already dispersed while wondering if she had done it. All of a sudden she could feel something coming from behind her.

Turning her head she saw Naruto positioned behind her with his hands positioned in the Tiger Seal, "**Leaf Village Hidden Jutsu: A Thousand Years Of Death!" **he yelled while pushing his hands forward.

Anko's mind went blank under the pain before she was launched forty feet in the air while yelling, "PERVERT!"

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head while muttering, "I said I was sorry…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, Holiday's and all... anyways, Naruto has a new sensei and now that he's had his hands in her backdoor 'no no place' she might be a 'little' rough on him, hehheh. Also, due to personal feelings and those of my reviewers I will not be doing a time skip, so YAY FOR NARUTO! The Ideas I'm getting for who to pair Naruto with are actually helpful. I haven't watched the anime since Shippuden started so I've had to look some of them up, and they look like great possibilities. Oh, and yes... the '****Haoshoku Haki Jutsu**' is a referance from 'One Piece' (Which I do not own), no this will not be a cross over, I just liked the idea of it. Most likely it will be one of the few things I pull from a different story.

**The Keeper Of Worlds:** That's actually a pretty good idea, I had been wondering how I would work Sakura into the mix and that fits perfectly so, THANKS!

**The Golden Boy:** Ya, I kinda agree with you there, that's why I won't be doing the time skip. Most likely, when I get close to finishing this story I'll try and write a continuation from it with that one focusing on Bara from around the time she becomes a Genin. Hope you enjoy.

**To everyone else:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. A few have guessed the person I am for sure going to match him with while others have guessed some of the most likely candidates, and NO I won't say who they are. Just know that you'll likely figure out the assured one within a few chapters. Also to those who believe my chapters are too short: I'd like to see you try and put out a 3.5 page chapter every week while working 40 hours and being a full-time Engineering student and STILL trying to maintain a social life! Sorry, rant over...

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and Review, Review, REVIEW! ;P**


End file.
